


Adrion

by Falloutboi27



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Dorian is awkward, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mature in later chapters, Mpreg, Varric is no help, post trespassers DLC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27
Summary: The Inquisitor has been having weird symptoms lately that no one seems to know what is happening.





	1. Chapter 1

Vallen groaned loudly as he cracked open his eyes. He took one look out the dimly light window before burying under the duvet, trying to go back to sleep. His stomach churned suddenly, causing him to shoot up straight, a wave of nausea coming over him. Vallen bolted out of bed and ran for the wash chamber. His body retch forward, emptying his stomach painfully.

“Amatus? Is everything alright?” Dorian's voice was deep with sleep. Vallen just whimpered. He heard footsteps coming towards the wash chamber before the door creaked opened more. Vallen’s body heaved again, barely getting any pause. “Vallen!”

Dorian was next to him in a second, a hand rubbing the elf’s back. After what felt like eternity, the heaving stopped and Vallen fell back against Dorian. The Mage held him and ran his hand through Vallen’s messy red locks.

The two sat on the stone floor for a while, Dorian slowly rocking them back and forth whilst whispering sweetly into Vallen’s ear. Vallen shivered as puffed of air hit his ear. They felt more sensitive than usual.

“How do you feel, Vallen?” Dorian asked gently.

“...tired.” His voice was a bit horsed. “And gross.” It was added as an afterthought.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” The ‘Vint started, slowly helping Vallen to his feet. “Then you can go back to bed.” 

Vallen just nodded in response, his eyes already half closed. Dorian sat Vallen down on the vanity stool before dampening a washcloth to wipe Vallen’s face with. Vallen rinsed out his mouth, feeling slightly better now, and allowed Dorian to carry him back to the bed.

The dalish was asleep almost instantly as Dorian pulled the duvet over his small body. Dorian rested his palm against Vallen's forehead, checking if he was warm.

“Hmm...He doesn’t seem to have a fever.” Dorian commented, brushing back the elf’s hair. 

Vallen let out a soft groan. Dorian sat back on the bed as he continued to card his fingers through the dalish’s hair. Vallen curled up close to the mage, seeming content in his sleep. Dorian just smiled and kissed Vallen’s forehead.

“Sleep, Amatus.” 

\----------------

Vallen didn’t wake until well into the day. He was still tired, but he thought it was because he just woke up. His stomach growled and Vallen was very aware of how hungry he was. Vallen forced his body to move and climb out of bed. 

He grabbed his night shirt from where he had left it the night before and pulled it on, only to immediately take it off again. The fabric rubbed at his over sensitive chest and felt slightly tight around his hips and stomach. It was too cold to just go shirtless, Kirkwall winters were not very forgiving, so he dug around in the wardrobe and grabbed one of Dorian’s tunics. It hung loosely off his small frame, ending at his mid thigh. 

He didn’t bother with pants and made his way towards the door. He found Dorian down stairs in the kitchen standing by the stove. Vallen rested his head against the mage’s back and wrapped his arm around his waist. He could feel the older male stiffening before relaxing.

“There you are, Love. How are you feeling?” Dorian asked, resting a hand against Vallen’s.

“Mmmm.” The redhead buried his face into the other’s back. “...Weird, my shirt doesn’t fit. Which is odd because it fit yesterday.”

“That is odd.” Dorian sounded almost lost in thought. “I’ll have a look into it, but first you should eat something.”

Dorian scooped some soup out of the pot in front of him into a bowl. Vallen silently took the bowl before sitting down at that table. Dorian watched the other closely as he ate. He couldn’t see anything different with the elf, though the over sized tunic didn’t help. Dorian moved to stand behind Vallen’s, placing his hands on the elf’s shoulders to massaged them gently. Vallen leaned into the mage’s touch, letting out a happy sigh. 

“How long have you been feeling like this.” Dorian inquired, breaking the silence. 

“About a week, maybe two?” Vallen had to think about it for a moment. “I thought it was just a stomach virus.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Dorian didn’t mean to sound hurt. His face fell as Vallen lowered his head solemnly. Dorian moved to kneel next to the elf and cupped his cheek. He turned Vallen’s face so the he was looking at him. The ‘Vint’s heart broke at the teary eyed gaze his love had. “Oh, Amatus. It’s alright.

“I’m sorry, Vhenan.” Vallen voice wavered slightly.

Dorian just hushed him as he pulled the dalish down to him and held him tightly. Vallen cried softly against the human’s chest, mumbling “I’m sorry” over and over. Dorian just rocked him as he tried to wrap his brain around what was happening. Vallen was very sensitive by nature and always felt bad when he thought he did something wrong, but he was never this emotional.

Something wrong was definitely wrong here.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorian search through book after book, trying to find what was wrong with his lover. His eyes ached from focusing on the pages in the dim candle light for so long. 

No matter how many sources he check he just could find any ailment that matched Lavellan’s symptoms: over sensitivity, exhaustion, hips feeling wider, and emotional outbursts. Not just when Vallen had suddenly started crying, but later on at evening Dorian offered to carry him up to bed, seeing as the elf seemed exhausted, and Vallen snapped at him say; “I can get to bed myself, Dorian! I’m not a child!”. He stormed up the stairs, leaving a very stunned and confused Dorian behind.

Dorian finally came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to find anything that night and decided to head on up to bed. He blew out the candles before quietly making his way up to the bedroom. Dorian didn't stopped the smile that broke across his face at the sight of his sleeping love. Vallen looked so small curled under the blankets, his long hair fanned out across his pillow.

The mage gently brushed Vallen's hair out of his eyes before leaning down to kiss his temple. Vallen stirred slightly and his ears twitched in his sleep. Dorian bit back a chuckle before changing into his night clothes and climbing into the large bed. Vallen almost instinctively turned towards him and pressed his front to the human’s chest.

Warmth washed over the mage at the small gesture. Dorian wrapped his arms around Vallen, pulling him even closer to him. Vallen made a happy little noise in his sleep, draping his arm over Dorian's waist. 

“Erathe, Da’lin.” Vallen’s voice was soft. When Dorian looked down, Vallen was asleep and his hand was moving down to his stomach. 

Dorian wasn’t fluent in Elvhen, which he was working on, but he knew what Da’lin ment.

\----------------------

Elvhen translation:

Erathen, Da'lin - Sleep, little one


	3. Chapter 3

Varric stopped by the next morning with Hawke and Fenris. Hawke and Varric told stories of their latest adventure while Fenris quietly helped Vallen make breakfast. The two elves got along pretty well since Vallen and Dorian came to Kirkwall. 

“So, Red, I hear you haven’t been feeling well.” Varric commented.

“Yeah, but I’m sure it’s nothing too major.” Vallen replied, tucking some hair behind his ear that had come loose from his braid. “Fenris, can you pass me the salt?”

Vallen quietly listened to Hawke latest rendition as he continued preparing breakfast. It was a bit hard with only one arm, but Fenris was a big help. He turned to ask Dorian if he needed help resourcing later, only to be stopped by a sharp pain shooting through his abdomen. He let out a startled cry as he doubled over. Fenris was quick to catch him before he could fall, while the others came running in.

“Amatus!” Dorian’s voice went up an octave with worry as he took hold of Vallen’s shoulders. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“I-I’m ok.” Vallen winced at another stab of pain. It wasn’t as bad, but was still intense. He had to lean on Dorian to keep from falling over. Dorian slowly lowered him to the ground, cradling the elf against the chest. “Ahn’s garal...?”

“I think you should see a doctor.” Hawke said, kneeling next the couple.

Vallen didn’t try to argue as he was lifted to his feet. The cramps were worse now that he was upright and had to bite back whimper. He was moved into the livingroom, where he was sat down omto the couch. Vallen laid down and buried his face into the throw pillow. He could hear Varric offering to retrieve the doctor but he wasn’t really paying attention. He felt a hand gently card through his hair, brushing some loose strands behind his ears. It comforted him slightly and his eyes closed. The pain in his abdomen dulled to a faint throb so he was able to ignore it enough to be lulled to sleep.  
\----------------

Vallen was awaken sometime later by a hand on his shoulder shaking him. He groaned softly as he opened his eyes. The dwarven woman standing in front of him smiled. Vallen slowly moved to an upright position. She gently pushed him back so that his back rested against couch. Vallen caught a glance at Dorian who was sitting on the couch armrest. There was a worried look on his face. 

“So, Monsieur Lavellan,” She started. She had a Orlesian accent. “I’ve been told that you have been having some strange symptoms.”

“Yes, I’m the quite sure what it is though.” Vallen shifted slightly as a small pang of pain hit him. “And it seems to be revolving mosting around my stomach.” 

The doctor gestured for Vallen to lay down, who did as he was told almost instantly. She rolled up the bottom of his tunic to reveal him stomach before gently feeling around the area. There was a small bump starting just below his belly botton. It really was noticeable unless you were looking for it, but it was obvious that something there. 

Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. She lightly pressed against the bump, causing Vallen to wince slightly. The doctor shot him an apologetic look before spreading her hands out to his hips that were noticeably wider than they were. She gently pressed along his abdomen, a confused look growing on her face. She finally pulled her hands around and straighten out his tunic. 

“Well it is not cancer.” She started. Both Vallen and Dorian sighed in relief. “But, to get personal, have you ever experimented with magic in the bedroom?” 

“A bit.” The elf answered turning red.

“If it has something to do with magic, what do you believe it is?” Dorian asked, sounding nervous. He didn’t like the idea of being the cause of his love’s pain.

“From what I've been told of his symptoms, what I'm seeing with his body; to put it bluntly,” She started with all seriousness. “He’s pregnant.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m pregnant…” Vallen had his hand rested against his stomach. The doctor had left some time ago, along with Varric, Hawke, and Fenris, leaving the couple alone in their home. The doctor had done a few more checks to be positive that Vallen was in fact with child, everything said that he was. “I didn’t even know that was possible.”

“Neither did I to tell the truth.” Dorian handed him a mug of tea before sitting down next to him of the couch. “It is fascinating that magic is about to create life like that.”

Vallen giggled softly and hid his smile behind his cup. He loved how much Dorian liked to learn new things. He always got this sparkle in his eyes when something fascinated him and Vallen couldn’t help but find it endearing. Dorian gently rested his hand on top of Vallen’s stomach, that sparkle in his eyes. 

“Did you ever think about being a father, Vhenan?” The dalish asked, almost nervously. There was a long silence as Dorian seem to be lost him thought. Vallen grew worried. What if Dorian didn’t what to have children? The mage’s silver eyes met his blue green ones before answering.

“I never really gave it much thought, considering I never planned on being with a woman.” Dorian started gently. His hand moved to Vallen’s cheek as he turned to face him completely. “But, I like the idea of being one with you. I Promise you, I’ll be with you every step the way and love both of you.”

Vallen felt tears prickle at his eyes and he leaned forwards to wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders tightly, his tea forgotten to the table. He pressed a light kiss to Dorian's lips, smiling all the while. Dorian kissed back, pulling the elf closer. 

“So, what do we tell our friends?” Vallen asked after a moment of silence. 

“Well I say we make this an extravagant affair.” Dorian suggested, a smile breaking across his face. Vallen giggled into Dorian’s necks before pressing a few kisses there. 

“Creators help me survive my husband’s flare for the dramatic.” Vallen said dramatically. He more felt than heard Dorian’s laugh. 

Vallen moved so that he was sitting on the human’s lap so they were sitting back to chest. Dorian rested his hands against Vallen’s stomach, tracing light patterns against his skin. He was a bit nervous about being a father. What if he was a good father? What if he was like his own father?

“I think you’ll be a great father.” Vallen said as if he could read Dean's mind. He leaned back to kiss Dorian’s cheek. Vallen rested his head against the mage’s shoulder, feeling a bit tired. He felt Dorian move a hand to card it through his hair as he closed his eyes. A kiss was pressed into his hair as he fell asleep.

\----------------

It’s been one month since it was discovered that Vallen was pregnant. Dorian won’t let him do much of anything and insists on doing everything for him. While incredibly sweet and endearing, Vallen was starting to become annoyed by it. He didn’t like not being able to take care of himself or help out around the estate. He wasn’t even allowed to help cook! Vallen half-heartedly glared down at the small bump that had form in his stomach. He brushed his hand over it through the fabric of Dean's shirt he had taken to wearing. 

“You haven’t even been born yet, and you’re already being a little trouble maker.” Vallen said. An affectionate smile spread across his face. “I blame your daddy for that. We’ll have to think of a way to get back at him.”

“And how will you do that, Amatus?” Dorian’s voice was laden with amusement. Vallen jumped slightly. Dorian chuckled warmly at the elf’s reaction and sat down next to him on the bed.

Vallen leaned over to press light kisses along Dorian’s jaw, trailing up to his lips. The kisses slowly grew more heated with Vallen ending up on the mage’s lap. Dorian pulled back when he felt a hand run up under his shirt. The elf had a slight pout on his face and he leaned forwards, only to have Dorian lean back more.

“Dorian!” Vallen whined. Dorian had to put his hands Vallen’s hips to to keep him in place and not jump him. 

“Amatus, slow down.” Dean's bit back a groan as Vallen managed to get close enough to kiss his neck. “I don’t it’s...mmh...wise for us to - Vallen could you stop for a second?”

The Dalish’s hands froze from where they hovered over Dorian’s groin. Dorian had to take a moment to collect himself from Vallen’s sudden boldness. The redhead was usually very shy when it came to being intimate and it was rare for him to start things. And even then he wasn’t this bold. When he looked up at Vallen’s face, he could tell the smaller male was trying to look annoyed, but instead he looked like he was pouting.

Dorian pressed a quick kiss to Vallen’s forehead before he spoke; “Now, it’s not that I don’t want to have sex, because believe I do. I just don’t want to hurt you or the baby.”

“You won’t hurt us, emma lath.” A smile spread across Vallen’s face. “It’s perfectly safe.”

The ‘Vint raised a questioning eyebrow, causing Vallen to blush bright red and look away in embarrassment. There’s the awkward little elf he knew. Before he had time to register what was happening, Dorian was suddenly on his back with Vallen straddling his hips. Their lips met once more. Dorian ran his fingers lightly over Vallen’s sides, feeling all the new curves he had gain from the pregnancy. Vallen moaned as the mage brought his hands along his over sensitive chest, grinding his hips down against Dorian’s. 

Slender fingers worked at getting Dorian’s trousers open before sliding inside. Dorian sucked in a deep breath as the fingers circled around his member. The mage wrapped an arm around the elf and gently flipped them so that he was on top. Vallen let out a small gasp at the sudden movement before playfully glaring at the human.

Dorian smirked before leaned down to kiss along Vallen’s neck and collarbone. Vallen moaned loudly at the feeling of lips just below his ear, squirming slightly at the feeling. Vallen trailed his hand along Dorian’s back before tightly gripping the fabric of his tunic. 

“D-Dorian, sathan! Stop teasing me!” Vallen moaned, arching up against Dorian.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” The ‘Vint chuckled. His warm breath huffed over the dalish’s hypersensitive skin, causing him to shiver and whine. 

Dorian took his time removing Vallen’s clothes, kissing every patch exposed skin as he went. He pressed multiple kisses to the baby bump before he smiled up at the elf. Vallen was panting heavily at this point, a dark red blush spreading down to his chests. 

Vallen felt almost dizzy from the heat spreading through his body. It’s been awhile since they had gotten this intimate and he wasn’t sure what to do. Dorian was in between his legs now and was kissing up his inner thighs. Vallen fisted the blankets beneath him as Dorian wrapped his mouth around him. He didn’t last long after that and was coming quickly. Vallen relaxed against the bed as his heartbeat slowed back down. Dorian was over him again and was pressing light kisses to his cheeks. He laid down next to the elf with his arm draped over his middle.

“”What about you?” Vallen asked. 

Dorian shook his head, but didn’t fight it as he was pushed onto his back and Vallen once again climbed ontop of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Vallen woke up in pain. He moved around, trying to get comfortable, but it only made it worse. He let out a groan as the pain spread through his torso and curled in on himself. He felt Dorian stir next to him before the arm around him tightened slightly.

“Amatus? Are you ok?” Dorian's voice was thick with sleep. He brushed his fingers through Vallen’s hair gently.

“My stomach really hurts.” Vallen said, his voice cracking slightly. 

He leaned into the hand playing with his hair, feeling himself relax slightly. Dorians other hand trailed down to his side, coaxing Vallen to unfold so he could rest it on his stomach. A soft orange glow emitted from the mage’s hand, heating the area slightly. Vallen moaned at the feeling and let himself relax into it.

The pain dulled to a slight ache and Vallen relax completely against the mattress as his eyes slid close. Dorian let out a soft sigh at his husband’s reaction. He hated seeing the elf suffering. Vallen snuggled into the mage’s side as he fell asleep again. 

Later that morning, Vallen was looking out the sitting room window, watching the snow fall outside. He hadn’t gone outside since he became pregnant, because of all the morning sickness and aches. Warm arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back to rest against a solid chest. He looked up at Dorian before looking back out the window.

“How about you and I go for a stroll.” Dorian suggested. Vallen immediately nodded and pulled away to go get dressed. Dorian and Varric had brought him some new clothes to replace the ones that didn’t fit anymore. Dorian was still by the window when he came back fully dressed and pulling on his boots. “If I had known you be this excited, I would have said something earlier.”

“I’m always excited to do something with you.” Vallen said, resting his hand on Dorian’s hip. Dorian chuckled.

He had Vallen’s cloak in his arms and moved to drape it over the elf’s shoulders. Dorian pulled on his own then and offered his elbow to Vallen. The elf smiled brightly up at him before taking his arm and allow Dorian to lead him out of the house. 

The snow crunched under their boots. There was a slight gust of wind going through High Town, chilling the air more than it already was. Vallen pulled his hood up so his ears wouldn’t get irritated by the cold before following Dorian down the road. There weren’t many people out at this time so it was generally quiet. 

Vallen could feel his mood brightening now that he was out of the house. Having been raised outdoors, he always preferred to be outsides as opposed to being indoors. Dorian felt better as well seeing his lover so happy. They quietly made their way through High Town, just listening to the birds chirping overhead. They ended up in the marketplace, wading through the small crowd that had congregated. 

“Have you heard anything from Mae lately?” Vallen asked, as he looked basket of apples.

“Nothing new. Everything seems to be going well in the Imperium.” He answered, shifting the items the elf had handed him. “Of course it’s not perfect, but it’s going well enough.”

Snow started to fall once more and Dorian suggested that they should head home before it too bad. Vallen hesitated for a second before nodding and following the mage back up to the estate. They got back just before the snow flurry picked up into a small snow storm.

Vallen watched from the couch as snow swirled around outside. He was never a big fan of snow growing up, hard to get through while hunting, but now he found it quite beautiful. He was startled out of his thoughts when a hand touched his shoulder and heard Dorian chuckle. 

“I was coming to see if you wanted some lunch.” He could hear the smile in the mage’s voice.

“Yes please! I’m starving.” Vallen said, standing to go into the kitchen. 

Dorian's laugh could be heard behind him and he just his head as a smile played on his lips.   
\---------------

“Dorian...Dorian...Wake up.” Dorian stirred and rolled over in his sleeping. He could feel something nudging him in the shoulder and tried to shrug it off. “Dorian-” It came out of a whine.

The mage finally opened his eyes and turned to face his 3 month pregnant husband. The elf had a pout on his face, red hair falling everywhere. Dorian bit back a smile at the scene and reached out to brush Vallen’s hair out of his eyes. 

“What’s wrong, Vallen? Are you in pain?” His voice was laced with concern. Vallen shook his head.

“I’m hungry.” Vallen answered. “Can you make me something?”

Dorian looked at the elf in disbelief; “Amatus, It’s midnight. Isn’t it a bit late?”

Vallen gave him a look an adult would give a child when they’re not listening. Dorian sighed and begrudgingly climbed out of bed. He caught the hint of a smile on Vallen’s face and rolled his eyes. He lit a candle to navigate the dark hallway to the stairs. The house was a bit chilly at night since Vallen insisted on opening all the windows during the day and late into the evening.

He guessed that what he got for marrying someone who was raised outdoors and only came inside a little less than 6 years ago. Dorian smiled at the thought. He found his way to the kitchen and retrieved the small container of strawberries from the counter. The elf had been craving a lot of sweet foods lately and figured this would be his best bet. Strawberries in hand, Dorian ascended the stairs to the bedroom, where he found Vallen sitting up in bed. Dorian sat back next to Vallen before handing the food to Vallen. Vallen smiled brightly as he too the container and started eating the sweet fruit. 

“Thank you, Vhenan.” Vallen said, leaning over to nuzzle Dorian’s neck and press a sticky kiss to his skin.

“Good night, Amutus.” Dorian said, before kissing Vallen’s hair. “I need my beauty sleep and all.”

Vallen snickered as he pulled away and rested against the headboard. Dorian smiled as he laid back against the pillows, pulling the blankets up to his shoulders. The elf smiled softly at his husband before gazing down at his stomach. His baby bump wasn’t noticeable under clothes just yet but the way his sleep shirt was falling over it showed it off slightly.

“Just six more months, Da’lin.” Vallen whispered, running his hand gently over the bump. His smile widened as Dorian draped his arm over his waist, resting against his side. Vallen soon laid back down and pressed his face into the crook of the mage’s neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we finally learn the baby's gender :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update.

Vallen quietly hummed to himself as he watered his garden. It was the only thing he was still allowed to do around the estate, though no one dared to to try and stop him. Pregnant or not, the little elf could be feisty when he wanted to be. Every now and then Dorian would check in on him, but ultimately, Vallen was left to himself.

“Hey, Red, look who I found!” Varric’s voice echoed through the garden.

“Should I be worried?” Vallen called back. He suddenly got the feeling that there was someone behind and quickly turned, startled to see Cole a few inches away from him. “Cole! Don't sneak up on me like that. What are you doing in Kirkwall?”

Cole didn't respond. He was focused on Vallen’s stomach as he reached out and lightly touched his bump. The elf tense slightly before relaxing. The blonde’s lightly moved his fingers over the baby bump, in an almost curious way. 

“Small. Heartbeat fluttering. Warm. Body forming. Two lives in one body.” Cole said. He looked up at Vallen, curiosity full in his blue eyes.

“I guess my letter didn’t get to you.” Vallen said, smiling at the spirit-turned-human. “I’m pregnant, Cole.”

“May I see him?”

“‘Him’?” Vallen sounded startled. Cole just nodded and gestured to Vallen’s stomach. Dorian and Varric chose this moment to join the two in the garden. Dorian grew worried when he saw his husband’s startled look. Vallen turned to Dorian and offered him a small smile.“It seems we're having a boy, Dorian.”

Now it was Dorian's turned to look shocked. He was going to have a son. For some reason that scared him. He was startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his arm. Vallen was looking at him, worry filling his blue green eyes. Dorian offered the elf a smile.

“I’m just a bit surprised.” Dorian said. He leaned down to kiss Vallen’s forehead when the elf continued to frown worryingly at him. Vallen finally smiled and relax. Dorian could tell Vallen was still unsure, but he let it go...for now. “You know, you’ve been out here for the better half of the afternoon. How about we go in for lunch? Varric brought some Tiny Cakes.”

Vallen face brightened and he immediately agreed. The group moved into the living room. Dorian could feel Vallen’s eyes on him while he talked to Cole about his travels. He let out a deep sigh. He felt bad for making the elf worry about him, especially now with the pregnancy coming along. Dorian eyed Vallen’s abdomen. The tunic he was wearing was loose enough to not irritate his chest, but still showed off his rounded stomach. A wave of anxiety came over Dorian. In a little over 5 months, he was going to be a father. He was going to have a son. 

“Vhenan, can I speak to you in the kitchen?” Vallen asked. Dorian nodded and followed him. Silence stretched be the two for a long moment. Vallen subconsciously ran his fingers along his stomach. It had become a nervous tick for the elf that Dorian had come to find endearing. Though now it made him uneasy. When the Dalish spoke, his voice soft and unsure; “Dorian is something wrong? I’ve never seen you so on edge.” 

“I’m not entirely sure myself.” Dorian started, lightly rubbing the slight stubble on his cheek as he thought. “For some reason, the thought of having a son...frightened me.”

Vallen was quiet for a moment, almost hesitating, before saying; “Do you think it might have something to do with-”

“My father?” Dorian finished for him. “Perhaps. I’m just worried I’ll become my father.”

Dorian startled as a single arm around around him and a head rested around his chest. He looked down at him husband and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him even closer. They stayed like that for a long time, Just enjoying the closeness. Vallen pulled away enough to lean up and press a kiss to Dorian’s lips. Dorian gave a weak smile as he returned the kiss before pulling away.

“You’re going to do great!” Vallen declared, determination full in his voice. “Like you said: I’m with you every step of the way.”

Warmth washed over the mage as he kissed the Dalish’s forehead again. He had no idea how an elf who couldn’t write a speech to save his life, alway knew just the right words to life Dean's spirits. Vallen simply smiled and leaned into Dorian. They stayed there holding each other for a long time before Varric poked his head in to see what was going one.

\----------------

Vallen moaned as Dorian gently working two fingers in and out of him while licking along his shaft. He threw his head back when Dorian found his prostate and let out a small cry. Sudden he felt movement in his stomach and he nearly just out of his skin. Dorian pulled away and looked up at the frightened elf, concern filling his silver eyes. 

“Amatus? What’s wrong?” Dorian asked, coming to sit next to the Dalish.

“He-he moving around a-and it feels weird.” Vallen said. He close to having a break down. 

Dorian shushed him as he moved to rub his hand over Vallen’s swollen stomach, while the the carded through his dark red locks. Vallen slowly calmed down and leaned into his husband’s touch. The baby kicked against Dorian's hand before settling as well. Dorian chuckled as he moved his fingers over where he assumed his son’s head was.Vallen rested his hand against Dean's on his stomach and intertwined their fingers.

“Ar lath ma, Ma’ arlath.” Vallen mumbled against Dorian's shoulder. 

“Te quoque amo, Dilectus.” Dorian pressed a light kiss in Vallen’s hair before resting his chin against his head. 

“If you want to continue what we started, I’m still interested.” There was a hint of mischief in the elf’s voice.

“Of course.” Dorian chuckled as he moved back down Vallen’s body.


End file.
